criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrow Meets the Target
Arrow Meets the Target is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and seventeenth case of the game. It is the second case of The Mystery and the second case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot A week after the team had solved the double murder on the player's first day back, Chief Tempest were talking to Diana Osborne and the player when Major informed them of a murder. Diana and the player then hurried to the murder scene, just off a local highway, where they found the body of socialite Kristina de Valz, shot with arrows. They soon suspected gothic college student Evelyn Cunningham, as well the victim's sister and former convict Gianna de Valz, who had been released on bail after the murder she committed. They also suspected explorer Henry Marksman before they learned that the victim often visited a canyon bridge. After they arrived at the bridge, the duo found clues to suspect a cliff climber named Nicole Hartnell and the victim's friend, socialite Cora Twombly. They then learned that the victim once knew Evelyn and that the victim had written about how she wanted her sister to leave the city forever. They then found out from police trainee Diego Redmoon that the victim had hired a private eye to follow Nicole, who was actually the victim's daughter. They then found enough clues to arrest Nicole for the murder. They confronted Nicole about the murder, which the cliff climber denied her involvement in the murder. However when Diana asked her about her mother, Nicole snapped and said that her mother was just an idiot for releasing her aunt from prison. Nicole then explained that she had overheard her aunt Gianna talking to her sister about a charming man in prison and how Gianna planned to help the man. Nicole then told her sister that she would help her. However Nicole, who was already angry at her mother for releasing Gianna, snapped when she heard the conversation. She then asked her mother to go out for a drive, which they did. When they stopped to take a quick breather, Nicole confronted her mother about her sister. When Kristina brushed her off, Nicole shot her mother with arrows and fled the scene. Judge Brighton then sentenced Nicole to twenty-five years in prison. After the trial, Major Lucas went to the player, believing that the mysterious charming man was in fact Jordan Brown. They then decided to interrogate Gianna about the charming man she met. Gianna denied the fact that she was being courted by anyone and told them to finish up their investigation and leave. They took the advantage and investigated the villa, where they found Gianna's phone and sent to Erika, who revealed that Gianna was wandering along the highway a couple days ago. They then found a photo of Gianna and Anthony Wolf, which proved that Anthony was the man courting Gianna and not Jordan. They then asked Gianna, who said that it was just a prison fling and that they were done now that she was a free woman. They also met former FEPD profiler Adelina Delora, who revealed that she had been studying Jordan's psychology with Maxwell's assistance since they encountered him previously. However, Adelina told them that she had left her file on Jordan at the canyon bridge. They then went to the bridge and recovered Adelina's file, which Maxwell revealed that Adelina wrote something about Jordan mumbling about "something he did in the past". Suspicious of Jordan, they then thanked Adelina for the help in interrogating Jordan psychologically. Afterwards, Summer came to the station with Major and her toddler daughter Marie-Crystal Redmoon and welcomed the player back home before Major swore to the player that they would find out what Gianna and Jordan were up to. Summary Victim *'Kristina de Valz' (found shot with arrows just off a lone highway) Murder Weapon *'Arrows' Killer *'Nicole Hartnell' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices archery *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect practices archery *The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy *The suspect drinks orange juice Profile *The suspect practices archery *The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy *The suspect drinks orange juice Profile *The suspect practices archery *The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect practices archery *The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices archery. *The killer suffers from a dust mite allergy. *The killer drinks orange juice. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Highway 81. (Clues: Victim's Body, Arrow Quiver, Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Mysterious Amulet) *Examine Mysterious Amulet. (Result: Amulet Identified; New Suspect: Evelyn Cunningham) *Ask Evelyn Cunningham about being in the Gorge. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Villa) *Investigate Victim's Villa. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Security Camera) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Bail Order; New Suspect: Gianna de Valz) *Ask Gianna de Valz about how she got out of prison. *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage; New Suspect: Henry Markman) *Interrogate Henry about the victim. *Examine Arrow Quiver. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from a dust mite allergy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Arrows; Attribute: The killer practices archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Canyon Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Nicole Hartnell) *Talk to Nicole about if she saw the victim. (Attribute: Nicole suffers from a dust mite allergy) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo of Women) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Cora Twombly) *Interrogate Cora about her friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Cora practices archery) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Dirty Target) *Analyze Dirty Target. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice; New Crime Scene: Villa Patio) *Investigate Villa Patio. (Clues: Victim's Safe, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture Frame) *Examine Picture of Young Girl. (Result: Evelyn Identified) *Ask Evelyn about knowing the victim as a young girl. (Attribute: Evelyn drinks orange juice and practices archery) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (12:00:00; Attribute: Gianna suffers from a dust mite allergy) *Ask Gianna about Kristina wanting her to go. (Attribute: Gianna drinks orange juice and practices archery) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Nicole about being the victim's biological daughter. (Attribute: Nicole drinks orange juice and practices archery, Cora suffers from a dust mite allergy; New Crime Scene: Bridge Entrance) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Victim's Brooch) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Cactus Juice) *Ask Henry about why he had the victim's brooch. (Attribute: Henry suffers from a dust mite allergy, drinks orange juice and practices archery) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Magazine. (09:00:00) *Ask Cora about her house being better than the victim's villa. (Attribute: Cora drinks orange juice) *Investigate Lonely Pond. (Clues: Reeds, Locked Box) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Bloodstained Necklace) *Analyze Bloodstained Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Never Forget the Past (2/6). (No stars) Never Forget the Past (2/6) *Ask Gianna about the mysterious man courting her. *Investigate Villa Patio. (Clues: Gianna's Handbag) *Examine Gianna's Handbag. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Gianna's Phone) *Analyze Gianna's Phone. (09:00:00) *Investigate Highway 81. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Blurry Photo) *Examine Blurry Photo. (Result: Anthony Wolf Identified) *Ask Gianna about Anthony courting her in prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Adelina wanted to tell them. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Canyon Bridge. (Clues: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: File on Jordan Brown) *Analyze Jordan's Musings. (03:00:00) *Thank Adelina for the help. (Reward: Smart Face) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Sandalone Gorge (The Mystery)